A Phone Call
by tthalia
Summary: Sleeping meant hanging up and hanging up meant saying good bye. And saying good bye was definitely the hardest thing to do. -Troyella oneshot-


A/N: Writer's 1st Oneshot :)  
reviews are always a nice congratulations gift...  
oh, and so not in the business of owning anything but that plot.

**A Phone Call**

She tossed, she turned, she groaned, she sighed. She spun around in her– _their _bed. In _their _room. In _their _apartment. The sheets were a mess and the pillows were scattered all over the floor. It was late on a Saturday night, but she was so consumed by her thoughts, time didn't seem to exist.

Sleeping was her last priority. With so many things to think about, who could sleep?

The sighing, the tossing, the turning, and the thinking was all cut short with the sudden ringing of her phone. It cut the silence in the room with an annoying tone and she groaned, sitting up and leaning against the wall. She glanced over to where he would be and sighed once again.

As the ringing brought her back to reality, slowly but surely, she reached for the phone and looked at the time. It was two at night, or morning, she supposed. She grumbled and picked the phone up from its base. "Hello?"

"Hey." the familiar voice said clearly on the other end of the line.

"Troy? It's two in the morning!"

"I'm sorry, it's eleven, or something like that, here. Did I wake you up?" he asked, sympathetically.

"What are you doing calling so late?" she replied, purposely ignoring the question.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you. I miss you."

"I miss you, too. How's California?" she questioned, laying back down against his pillow.

"It's alright. Just tons of practices and Coach drilling the hell out of us. I wish you could be here, Gabriella, you'd love to see the crazy shit he's making us do. It's all about team work, so we've been doing all these 'couples' drills." he smirked at his comment, picturing her comfortably positioned in bed.

She laughed. "I wish I could be there too. But with final exams coming up, I can't miss a single class."

"Yeah, I know. NYU can't have their best soon-to-be doctor skipping classes." he replied, with a small laugh. Gabriella smirked, blushing into the phone. "Don't blush, Gabs. I'm serious. You are the best."

She laughed again. "I'm not blushing!" Lying through her teeth, she touched her cheek and smiled. "When are you coming home?"

"Soon. Only three more days."

"Three days? I guess it's not that bad."

"You're right, it's not that bad." he said, trying his best to comfort her. "You're going to watch the game, right?"

"Of course! You think I'm going to miss my boyfriend take the New York Knicks to the championship?" she replied, her smile widening from ear to ear.

This time it was Troy who blushed. "C'mon, Gabby. There's other guys on the team who are as good as me. No, even better!"

"Troy, don't blush. And stop being so damn modest." she smiled, "Even if you are right, I don't love _them_."

He laughed, "Well that's definitely a relief. So, what are you doing?"

"Laying here." she responded.

"Sleeping? I hope I didn't wake you up."

"No, I couldn't sleep."

"Me either." he said.

"What are _you _doing?"

"Well, uh, you know, just laying here." They both laughed. There wasn't a real reason to but it felt good. It felt good to hear the other's voice.

The phone call went on for an hour or so. Every other minute they both yawned. Sleep was taking over their eyes, Gabriella's especially. Though they were desperately tired, sleeping was not an option.

Sleeping meant hanging up and hanging up meant saying good bye. And saying good bye was definitely the hardest thing to do.

As they both forced back the desperate need for sleep they continued to talk. Mostly about the strangest things. Weather conditions, beef or chicken, boxers or briefs, the disgusting taste of vegetables. It really didn't matter what they were talking about, it only mattered that they were talking.

Gabriella hadn't spoken to Troy for more than two minutes in the last few days. She longed to hear the sound of his voice.

Their conversation had drifted from favorite crayon colors to stupid jokes.

"Knock, knock." Troy began.

"Who's there?"

"Olive." he replied.

"Olive who?"

"Olive you." Troy answered, laughing.

Gabriella burst into laughter, "Troy Bolton, that has to be the cheesiest thing I've heard in my life!"

Ignoring her, "Your turn."

Gabriella paused and took time to think of a silly joke. She thought and thought for another minute. "I can't think of anything, you go." she insisted, yawning once more.

"Mmm...okay. There were two muffins in the oven– " he started.

"Troy!" she smiled, closing her eyes and letting the sleep overcome her.

"Let me finish. One muffi– " he stopped abruptly being interrupted by a loud snoring noise. "Gabs?" he said quietly, realizing that Gabriella had finally drifted off to a sound sleep. "Good night, Gabriella." Troy held on to the phone and laid back on his hotel room bed. He closed his eyes, but the need for sleep was no longer there.

"Tr-Troy?" Gabriella mumbled. It was the next day, the sun shone brightly in her window. She turned her head and noticed the phone, still tightly grasped in her hand. She laughed at the thought of falling asleep while still on the phone. As she held it, she noticed that there was not a busy tone buzzing through. And there was not an operator insisting that she hang up.

"Good morning." she heard Troy's voice. It seemed distant and far.

"Troy?" she asked, sitting up in bed, the phone still positioned in her hand.

"Gabs, the phone." he replied, a chuckle seeping in through the words.

"Oh." Gabriella grinned at herself and held the phone up to her ear. "You didn't hang up?"

"No."

"Why not?" she pondered, giggling at his silliness.

"I didn't want to." was her answer.

"Did you sleep?" she asked.

"No."

"Why not?" she pondered once again.

"Didn't want to." was, again, her answer. "You wanna know something, Gabby?"

"Sure." she responded.

"You snore." he said, closing his eyes.

"Really?" She blushed, slightly embarrassed.

"Yep. And you talk in your sleep."

"Really?" she asked again, rolling out of bed.

"Yeah, and by the way, I love you too."


End file.
